Olimar Joins Brawl
by KirbyROX24-7
Summary: Olimar joins brawl and meets Kirby. Together, they face the challenges of Brawl. Olimar learns Kirby's past, and his fatherly instincts get the best of him. lots of cute father/son drabble 3 PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Challenger

* * *

><p>"POYOO!" Kirby screamed as he was flung through the air and into the cliff.<p>

The wounded Kirby struggled to lift himself up, but he collapsed back to the ground. He looked up at his attacker, Bowser.

"nnn...p-poyo..." Kirby begged, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Bowser pointed the large and heavy gun-like machine at Kirby and charged it. In just seconds, he would be turned into a statue. Suddenly, something hit Bowser in the head, causing him to miss Kirby and shoot up into the sky. The object that hit Bowser was attatched and was hitting him repeatedly in the head. He roared frustrated, shaking it off. Kirby heard multiple squeaks and saw hundreds of tiny creatures with...flowers on their heads?

Kirby had never seen anything like those before. Perhaps it was a new challenger?

The swarm of the flower-headed creatures was too much for Bowser to handle at once, and he retreated. Kirby sighed with relief and closed his eyes, thinking he was going to black out, but he heard a whistle, footsteps coming toward him, and then a strange voice.

"A pink ball...?" the voice said.

Kirby opened his eyes again and looked up. He saw a strange man in a spacesuit standing there, and behind him were those flower-headed creatures. Did they belong to him?

"Are you all right?" the strange person asked.

"P-poyo..." Kirby whimpered.

"hm...wait here." he said.

Kirby watched the stranger run back into the trees, followed by the creatures. About 5 minutes passed until he returned and knelt beside Kirby.

"Here, this will help." the stranger held a maximum tomato in his hand.

Kirby smiled, "Poyo!"

He inhaled the maximum tomato and swallowed it, and instantly he felt much better. Kirby jumped to his feet and hugged the kind stranger for helping him. The stranger chuckled and patted Kirby on the head.

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby smiled at him.

"You're welcome, I guess." the stranger said, "So, what's your name little guy?"

Kirby blinked, "Poyo..?"

"Um...can you talk at all?"

"Poyo?"

"I guess not..."

"Poyo!" Kirby pointed at the stranger, "Poyo poyo poyo!"

"Oh, I'm Olimar." he said.

"Olie..?" Kirby repeated.

"No, Olimar." he said again.

Kirby smiled, "Olie!"

Olimar couldn't help but chuckle.

Kirby pointed to the small creatures.

"Those are pikmin." he explained.

Kirby smiled and ran toward the group of pikmin, "Poyo!"

The pikmin squeaked in alarm and whacked Kirby with the flowers on their heads.

"POYO!" Kirby yelled.

Suddenly, there was a whistle sound again. All the pikmin stopped attacking him. Kirby looked over at Olimar and saw that he was holding a whistle in his hand.

"Sorry about that. They just got startled." said Olimar.

"Poyo..." Kirby replied.

Suddenly a branch snapped behind them. Olimar and Kirby turned around and saw nothing but the jungle behind them. Kirby thought it was Bowser again, and he hid behind Olimar.

"P-poyo..." he whimpered.

Olimar looked down at Kirby, then looked where the noise came from.

"H-hello?" Olimar called out, "Who's there?"

Kirby peeked out from behind Olimar, and saw Zelda step out. He was never happier to see anyone in his life.

"Poyo!" Kirby squealed with joy.

"Who's this?" Zelda asked.

Kirby smiled, "Olie!"

"Olimar." he answered.

"I'm Zelda, and that's Kirby." she replied.

Kirby jumped for joy at hearing his name, "Kirby! Kirby!"

Olimar smiled, "Kirby huh?"

Zelda looked at Olimar, "So, are you the new challenger?"

"E-excuse me?" Olimar asked, confused, "I-I don't know what you're talking about. I've only been here for a couple days."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! =3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"YAAH!"

_CLANG!_

Sword and Blade ran by each other's side through the obstacle course  
>and were battling a bunch of dummies set in the brawl training<br>stadium.

After all the dummies were defeated, Sword and Blade took a short break.

"Sir, don't you ever see his majesty Dedede or Kirby anymore?" asked Blade.

"Yes, they are challengers. But you two aren't, so I felt I needed to  
>pay you two a visit." Meta Knight admitted.<p>

"I knew it. You've gone soft." Sword chuckled.

"Have you also come to see Kirby's Tournament?" Meta Knight asked,  
>ignoring Sword's remark.<p>

Sword and Blade nodded.

Meta Knight's eyes glowed green, "I have been hearing rumors of a new  
>challenger."<p>

Sword and Blade looked up in surprise, "A new challenger!"

Meta Knight nodded, "The other night I saw a ship crash land in the woods-"

"SQUIRTLE! SQUIRTLE!" the pokemon trainer was passing through with  
>Squirtle by his side. He gave the three a friendly wave and continued<br>on through the training stadium.

Blade sighed, "You fight some of the weirdest things here...I wonder  
>if this new one will be even stranger..."<p>

Sword chuckled, "Liiiike Wario?"

Blade shuddered, "I told you to never speak of it again!"

Even Meta Knight's eyes glowed pink, showing that he was amused by  
>remembering the incident. Blade growled to himself, annoyed that they<br>still haven't dropped it.

Suddenly a bright light appeared above the stadium and a screen  
>appeared above them reading 'NEW CHALLENGER!' Everyone in the training<br>stadium looked at the screen to see who the challenger was.


	3. Chapter 3

Olimar waved his arms to try and balance himself, but he was launched off by Zelda.

_BOOM_

Olimar fell back down to the stage, panting. He was too exhausted to train.

"Come on Olimar! Get up!" Zelda yelled.

"C-can't we take a break..?" Olimar gasped.

"Just one more time, you can do it!" she replied.

Kirby didn't want to keep watching Olimar lose like this, "Poyo! Poyo poy poyo!" he squealed.

"Come on Kirby. Don't be a killjoy." Zelda sighed.

"POYO!" Kirby yelled back.

Kirby knew that she wasn't training him. She was just taking advantage of the new guy to get more KOs. And he knew that was unfair, even there was no rule against it.

"Poyoi..." Kirby ran to Olimar's side.

Olimar looked up, seeing that Kirby was in front of him, pressing against his helmet.

"Poyo..." Kirby whimpered.

"I'm okay." Olimar reassured him, "Don't worry."

Zelda sighed, "It's getting late anyways. You should find someplace safe to stay for the night."

Olimar went back to the ship that was waiting for him where he landed. He noticed Kirby was following him.

"W-why are you following me? Shouldn't you be with Zelda?" Olimar asked.

Kirby whimpered, giving him the sad puppy eyes. Olimar felt his heart sink, and he sighed, "All right, you can stay with me for tonight."

Kirby smiled and followed Olimar inside the ship. After shutting the airlock, he took off his helmet and looked at Kirby, who was looking tired as well. Olimar got an extra pillow and blanket for him.

"Here, go ahead and make yourself comfortable." he said.

Kirby took the blanket and pillow, "Poyo..."

"Good night." Olimar went to bed, and quicky fell asleep.

Kirby blinked, "Poyo...?" he walked up to the side of Olimar's bed.

-

Olimar turned over on his side and felt something in the bed. He opened his eyes and saw Kirby sleeping next to him.

_"W-what the-!"_ Olimar thought.

Kirby, still fast asleep, snuggled close to Olimar. The space capitan sighed, feeling that this was kind of awkward. But he looked at Kirby hugging him, and smiled a bit.

_"Oh well..."_ he thought, _"It's not doing any harm..."_

Olimar patted Kirby's head gently and went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Olimar awoke the next morning. He looked at Kirby, who was still fast asleep. Olimar shook him gently.

"Kirby...wake up..." Olimar whispered.

"Poyooo..." Kirby yawned.

Olimar sighed, "So, what should we do now?"

_uurrrrrgle_ Kirby blushed, "Poyo..."

Olimar grinned, "Hungry?"

"Poyo..."

"Hm...have you ever had pikpik carrots?"

"Poyo?"

Olimar handed Kirby a pikpik carrot, "Here, try it."

Kirby ate one, "Mmm poyoo!~" his eyes sparkled. Olimar guessed it meant that he liked them.

After filling up, they went back outside to find other challengers. A few hours went by, and they didn't find anyone. Kirby was lagging behind.

"Kirby! Keep up!" Zelda yelled.

Olimar turned around to see Kirby struggling to catch up. Something wasn't right here. Kirby was usually full of energy during the day. Olimar stopped to let Kirby catch up.

"Are you okay?" He asked Kirby.

Once Kirby was by Olimar, he slumped down onto the dirt path. He looked up at Olimar, his eyelids heavy.

"Oh, I bet you're not used to waking up this early." Olimar said.

"P-poyo... po-poyo..."

Olimar felt bad for Kirby, he picked him up and carried him for a while.

"You're heavier than I expected." Olimar grinned.

Kirby looked at Olimar and hugged him, "Poyo..."

Olimar's grin turned into a full smile.

"...So, where are we going?" Olimar asked Zelda.

"To the Games." she answered.

"What games?"

"The whole reason you were sent here! You seriously don't know why you're here!"

"I crash landed here! I didn't come here on purpose!"

"I know, that happened to almost everyone here. They wake up one morning, or crash land here."

"What do they do?"

"Compete in the Games. And in return we get hospitality."

"Is that what I'm supposed to do?"

"Right. First you need to, as Captain falcon says, 'show us your moves'." Zelda giggled.

"To fight? I can't fight, I don't even have special abilities. I'm just...normal."

Zelda replied, "Well trust me, everyone there is different in their own way.

Olimar stopped dead in his tracks, "W-what do you mean by that?"

"That almost all of the contestants are from different worlds." Zelda explained.

"Even so...how am I supposed to fight them?"

"Well, you need to be trained first."

"P-poyo?" Kirby blinked.

Olimar looked at Kirby, "W-what's wrong?"

Kirby jumped out of Olimar's arms. He ran through the woods. Zelda followed and ran after Kirby.

"W-where are you going!" Olimar asked as he ran off after them.


	5. Chapter 5

Kirby waved at Olimar, "Poyo! Poyo!"

"I'm coming! Slow down a bit!" Olimar yelled after him.

"Olimar! You go ahead from here!" Zelda yelled at him.

"Where are you going!"

"To my tournament! Kirby knows the way from here!" Zelda left before Olimar could ask anything else.

"Um..."

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Olimar followed Kirby down the path to the giant, floating collusseum.

Olimar saw the collusseum floating miles above them, amazed. Kirby went to a tree stump and pushed a button that lowered a platform to lift the two of them up. Olimar stepped onto it, and Kirby quickly followed after releasing the button. Slowly, the platform rose to the giant collusseum, and the sounds of a cheering crowd became louder.

'Oh boy...' Olimar thought, 'I didn't know there was an audience...'

Before Olimar knew it, they were at their destination, the crowd cheered and screamed while cameras and lights were focused on the two. Kirby bounced out onto the stage, waving to the crowd while standing on his toes. The crowd roared with applause, chanting _Kirby! Kirby! Kirby!_.

"Hiii!~" Kirby squealed. The crowd cheered once more.

Olimar was amazed, how was this little guy so popular? Was it looks? A special ability? Kirby just didn't really seem that dangerous to him.

All at once, lights and cameras were focused on him. And a loud booming voice said: "New challenger: OLIMAR!"

The crowd cheered even louder than before. How did they know who he was? Olimar still just didn't know much about what was going on, but he put a smile on and waved to the crowd, before being showed to his room where he would stay for the remainder of his nights at brawl.


	6. Chapter 6

In the challenger's quarters, Olimar saw all of the strange people Zelda had told him about. Some of which, were unbelivably strange to Olimar. As Yoshi ran past him and Kirby, Olimar could've sworn he was dreaming. "Yo-yoshi!"

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby smiled.

Just then a woman in a pink dress came up to Kirby, "Hi there Kirby! It's great to see you again!" She gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Olimar wondered how someone so small and helpless like Kirby could be so popular in a place like this. Then again, most of the others in this place looked nothing like fighters. Kirby led to a second huge stadium with even more stange people and creatures. Olimar looked over in one small arena and saw a robot fighting a small yellow animal with a zig zag shaped tail. In another, he saw a tall woman in a blue jumpsuit fighting some kind of black hologram of a person. Olimar had never seen such a strange spectacle. He hoped that someone would be able to explain where he was and how he got here.

Kirby suddenly stopped at an arena, "Poyo!"

Olimar looked to see who would be fighting, and there was a blue spiky-haired animal-like person wearing red running shoes. And fighting him was a short man. He wore a mask, and a cape that would turn into wings, and he held a golden sword with jagged edges. He resembled a knight, but also resembled Kirby in a strange way.

Kirby pointed to the knight and smiled, "Poyo!"

"He's the one who can help?" asked Olimar.

Kirby nodded, "Poyo! Poyo!"

The blue spkiy-haired person sprinted around the arena with little to no effort, while throwing punches and kicks just as quickly. Olimar was amazed at how fast this being was.  
>The knight taunted the spiky blue person, "Is that all, Sonic?"<p>

_"Sonic, so that's what the blue guy's name is. I have to say, the name fits him perfectly."_ Olimar thought.

Just then Sonic rolled himself into a ball and spun the knight in circles, sending him close to falling off the edge. Kirby squealed as he watched the knight hang onto the ledge, and hoist himself up. Sonic let his gaurd down and the knight swung his sword and launched Sonic far off the ledge, followed by an explosion where he flew off. Olimar was alarmed. Was Sonic dead? Just then he appeared an a small hovering platform, and he was just fine. After Sonic jumped back down to the ground, he and the knight shook hands.

_"At least it's friendly competition..."_ Olimar thought.

Sonic ran off, while the knight left the stage and waited for his next opponent. Kirby ran over to the knight.

"Poyo! Poyo poyo!" he squealed happily.

The knight simply patted Kirby's head, but then noticed Olimar standing a few feet away. "Kirby...who is this?" the knight asked. He had such an intimidating deep voice, it almost sounded...evil.

Kirby ran over to Olimar and brought him over to meet this mysterious knight. He looked at Olimar with eerie yellow eyes.

"You are the new challenger, correct?" the knight asked.

"A-apparently...I am." Olimar answered.

"..I am Meta Knight."

"I'm Olimar."


	7. Chapter 7

Later in the day, Kirby showed Olimar the highest point in the stadium. The view was breathtaking.

"Wow...amazing view." he said gazing at the valley below.

"Poyo." Kirby smiled.

The view was amazing. The stadium was above a vast, open valley. Dense forest filled the valley, while streams and rivers ran through it. And at the edge was a beautiful waterfall. Beyond the valley, there was not-so-dense forest, grasslands, and mountains.

Kirby tapped Olimar's shoulder, "Poyo poy-poyo!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry I was distracted for a moment."

Kirby pointed up at the sky, showing Olimar that the sky was turning gray. Olimar knew from past experience on the Distant planet that rain was dangerous.

"Uh oh, we have to get out if here Kirby!" Olimar said, alarmed.

Kirby simply tilted his head. Then a small droplet of water hit Olimar's helmet, "Huh..?" the confused captain watched the tiny droplet slide down his helmet before dripping off. Then a downpour came, but for once Olimar was unaffected.

_"The raindrops are so small! Have I gotten bigger somehow?"_ he thought.

He looked over at Kirby, he was trying to cover himself from the rain.

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby ran back inside, followed by Olimar.

Both of them were soaked, but Kirby didn't seem to mind, "Poyo! Poyo!"

Olimar smiled and patted Kirby on the head gently, "Okay I admit it, you're cute."

Kirby smiled back, "Poyo! Poyo!"

And then the question hit Olimar. Why was this innocent little guy being attacked by Bowser when he found him? Did Kirby do something wrong that made Bowser angry? Olimar glanced down at Kirby, who was looking back up at him with those innocent eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

After a few days of training in brawl, Olimar had gotten to know Kirby better, and Kirby also enjoyed Olimar's company. The cute little puffball always cheered Olimar up when he was down. However, Olimar noticed that other brawlers teased Kirby often. Sometimes because he was younger than everyone there. They made fun of him and even hurt him, but Kirby never fought back. At first Olimar did nothing, but then one day it got out of hand.

Kirby saw a party ball and ran over to it. He picked it up, tossed it into the air, and waited beneath it for what would fall out of it. What Kirby thought would be food inside, were Bob-ombs! There was a huge explosion, and Kirby landed at Olimar's feet.

"Kirby!" Olimar kneeled down, "Kirby, are you okay?"

Kirby was painfully burned, Olimar looked up and saw Toon Link, "Hahaha! What an idiot!" he laughed once more and then left. Kirby sat up, looked at Olimar and started to whimper.

"No no no, don't cry!" Olimar said, trying to calm him, "Everything's okay. Don't be upset."

It was no use, Kirby burst into tears and cried. Olimar picked him up and tried to calm him, but did not succeed. Then Olimar understood, "You poor thing..." he thought out loud, "You just can't hold back the tears any longer can you..?"

Kirby continued to cry and cry and cry, until Olimar's fatherly instincs kicked in and he embraced Kirby in a hug, gently stroking his back. "Shhh...it's okay, Kirby." he whispered.

It worked. Kirby's cries turned into whimpers, then he looked up at Olimar, "P-poyo poyo..." he whimpered.

"It's all right, Kirby, I'm here for you." Olimar said in a gentle voice.

Kirby whimpered and hugged Olimar back. His tiny arms barely wrapped around Olimar, but it was still a hug. Meta Knight walked by and asked what was wrong.

"It was awful...Kirby picked up a party ball and a bunch of bombs exploded in his face!" explained Olimar, "Why is he being bullied like this?" He asked.

Meta Knight replied, "Some people find it amusing to tease Kirby because he is the youngest challenger here."

"How young IS he?"

"Only an infant."

"WHAT! Kirby's just a baby and he's in a place like this!"


	9. Chapter 9

Meta Knight, Kirby, and Olimar walked through the hallways of the empty stadium that night. The stands were empty, and they were the only ones there.

Olimar sat on one of the benches, he was holding Kirby, who had been looking sad the whole time. None of the three spoke up or made a sound. After a few moments, Olimar spoke up.

"Meta Knight...?" he said.

Meta Knight turned and looked at Olimar.

"...If Kirby's so young...don't his parents worry about him? Do they ever visit?"

Meta Knight paused and then replied, "Kirby has no parents..."

Olimar's eyes widened, "Th-then who takes care of him..?"

"Like everyone here, Kirby fends for himself."

Olimar looked down at the small, pink puffball in his lap. Kirby's expression became gloomy and depressed.

"What happened to them...?" asked Olimar, "Kirby's parents..."

"He never had any. Kirby is the second generation of the Star Warriors. He was born from the stars, and and was to drift through space in his cradle, the starship during his infant years. However, his awakening came about 200 years early when his starship crashed on our home planet." Meta Knight answered.

Surprised by this, Olimar continued, "...200 years early...? How old IS Kirby?"

"He is only a few hundred years old."

Olimar's eyes widened, "I-I'm guessing Kirby's kind age slowly..."

Meta Knight nodded, "Because he was awakened so early, he doesn't know how to speak."

Olimar grinned, "That would explain why he says 'poyo' all the time."

Kirby looked up at him, "Poyo..?"

He petted the small puffball on the head and smiled.

"However..." Meta Knight began.

"Huh?"

"Even at this age, he is incredibly strong."

"He is..? I've never seen what he can really do."

"Hm..." Meta Knight paused again, "You will be impressed with what Kirby is capable of."

Olimar tilted his head, "What..?

Kirby looked up at Olimar with those blue eyes of his, "Poyo...?"

"I've never seen what you can do."

"Poyo!" Kirby turned to Meta Knight, "Poyo po-poyo!"

He nodded, "If you want to..."

Kirby leaped from Olimar's arms and ran off. He ran over to the platform and pushed a button.

He was instantly transported to the arena in the center of the stadium, as it came to life with lights. Suddenly, a man wearing a red shirt, white gloves, and overalls appeared in front of Kirby. His hat had an "M" printed on it.

"What-a happened?" His accent sounded Italian, "Oh Kirby! You-a ready for a rematch?"

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby replied.

The announcer's voice boomed loudly, "Kirby versus Mario!"

Kirby and Mario both took a fighting stance.

"3...2...1...GO!"

Mario charged at Kirby and shot a fireball from his fist. Kirby dodged the fireball and jumped in the air. Mario ran beneath Kirby, ready to hit him as soon as he came back down, but Kirby puffed himself up and floated back up.

Olimar was surprised. That was an unusual ability.

He ran back to Mario with his cheeks puffed up. Then he sucked in a big breath. Olimar almost jumped out of his seat. Kirby's suction was so strong, it was lifting Mario off his feet. To avoid getting sucked in, he stayed low to the ground.

"H-how is he doing that!" Olimar asked.

"That's Kirby's basic technique. Inhale." said Meta Knight.

Despite Mario's efforts, he was being lifted off the ground, and was finally sucked into Kirby's mouth, swallowed, and spat back out.

Olimar watched, "Now Kirby has a hat like Mario!"

Meta Knight nodded, "Once inhaled, he copies his enemy's abilities."

"Poyo!" Kirby shot fireballs from his hands just like Mario, eventually defeating him.

Olimar grinned, "Wow, he's tough for such a little guy..."


	10. Chapter 10

Next, Olimar had to go to a routine checkup at the Brawl Medical bay. He and Kirby sat in the small waiting room.

"Poyo poy..." Kirby squeaked.

Not understanding what he said, Olimar simply patted his head, "I haven't been to a doctor since before I left on my interstellar vacation... Goodness, that WAS a long time ago..."

Just then, a nurse came in holding a clipboard, and called for Olimar. Kirby tried to follow, but was told to stay in the waiting room. The nurse measured Olimar's height and weight.

"4 feet 8 inches, and 98.5 pounds. Slightly overweight." she thought out loud.

Olimar blushed slightly. How did she know that 98.5 pounds was overweight for his kind? The nurse then led him to a room where he was given a shot, then did a routine checkup. Olimar sat there paitently while the nurse got what looked like a hammer and tested his reflexes. She then wrapped a large velcro strap around his arm and checked his blood pressure.

As it got tighter, "Ooh, that feels odd..." Olimar stated.

Tighter...

"Ow..."

Tighter...

"Oh ouch..."

Tighter still...

"Owwww!"

Even tighter...

"OW! GET THIS THING OFF ME!"

Tighter!

"AAH! TAKE IT OFF! I IMPLORE YOU!"

The nurse, checked off his blood pressure as normal and released the air from the strap. Olimar, with tears of relief in his eyes, rubbed his arm and sat back down on the paper covered bed.

"I have to check your eyes and ears, but you'll have to remove your helmet."

Olimar's eyes widened, placing a hand on his helmet, "But...but I'll die..."

She shook her head, "When you joined, you were adapted to breathe the same air as everyone here."

"Are you sure...? Oxygen poisoning is an ugly death...it almost happened to my son once."

"I'm positive."

He hesitated before unlocking the safety lock on his helmet and removing it, holding his breath just in case. after a few seconds he took a small breath, and shuddered. "Oh, it isn't poison! But it's like ice in my lungs...how do you humans do it?"

"Even I'm not sure. It seems impossible, unless they somehow copied what your planet's atmosphere is like and pumped it in all indoor areas."

"Oh, I'll have to put it back on when I go outside then."

The nurse checked Olimar's eyes and ears, then washed her hands and put a plastic glove on.

"Olimar, are you afraid of sharp things..?"

Already knowing what was coming, he answered "Yes...I am...but that doesn't make a difference, does it?"

"Just hold your breath and look away. I'm just taking a quick blood sample..."

Olimar watched her pull out a rather large needle and swallowed. Only when she gripped his wrist, he realized he was shaking. "B-be gentle, I implore you..." Olimar pleaded, looking away. He felt the sharp pain of the needle in his wrist, making his ears droop, "Ah!"

"Okay, done." the nurse bandaged his wrist.

Olimar looked back at her with a concerned expression, "It will heal right?"

"Yes." she smiled, checking her list, "Next is Kirby..."

Surprised, Olimar took his attention off his wrist a moment. "Kirby?"

"Yes, his checkup has been delayed for quite a while."

Olimar chuckled, "I guess he doesn't like the doctors. I'll go get him."


	11. Chapter 11

Olimar left the nurse's office to get Kirby. He saw him by the fish tank with his little hands pressed against the glass, watching the fish swim around. Olimar smiled as he walked over and patted his head.

"See anything interesting?" he asked.

Kirby smiled and pointed to a bright yellow angelfish, "Poyo!"

Olimar chuckled, "Well, c'mon it's your turn."

"Poyo?"

"It's time for your checkup."

Alarmed, Kirby backed away a few steps, "Poy-poyo..."

"It's okay. It's just a checkup, so it'll be over before you know it." Olimar reassured.

Kirby shook his head, "Poyo!"

Olimar sighed, he didn't want to force the little guy, but what choice did he have? He picked Kirby up and carried him into the nurse's office. He could feel the little puff shaking in his arms.

The nurse started right away and measured Kirby's height and weight, then took his blood pressure. As the strap started constricting Kirby's arm, he panicked and tried to get it off.

"Poyo! Poyo!" he squealed.

Olimar tried to calm him, "It's okay Kirby, it'll be over soon!"

It took a full hour due to Kirby's occasional panicking, but to Kirby it was worth going through. After his checkup, he got a tootsie pop. A watermelon flavored tootsie pop!

"Poyoyo!" Kirby giggled happily.

Olimar chuckled, patting him on the head. He felt rather tired after trying to get Kirby to remain calm during his checkup, so he decided to turn in early.

Kirby followed Olimar, eating his treat on the way. Olimar opened the door to his room in brawl, and it wasn't half bad. It was moderately sized, it had a kitchen, a bedroom with a king-sized bed, and a closet. However, there was no bathroom... Oh well, there was one just down the hall anyway.

Kirby yawned wide, rubbing his eyes.

"Aww, you're tired, aren't you?" Olimar smiled, picking him up.

"Poyoy..." Kirby snuggled close to Olimar's chest before dozing off to sleep.

Olimar felt as if his heart had melted. He couldn't help but remember when his kids were younger and they would fall asleep in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day in Brawl, Olimar was to begin training. Kirby had already showed him around the place, and the training stations.

"So, there's special training for each brawler..?" he asked.

Kirby nodded, "Poyo!"

As they walked along, Kirby suddenly yelled, "Poyo!" In an instant, a blue blur passed right by Olimar several times, startling him. "Great Galaxies!" he yelled.

Kirby pointed at the blue blur, that appeared to be going in a circle at tremendous speed. Kirby walked over and pushed a button. A red light appeared avove the path, and the blue blur stopped.

It was Sonic.

"Sonic? That was you? My goodness you can run FAST!" said Olimar.

Sonic turned to look at him and grinned, "Well yeah, they don't call me Sonic the Hedgehog for nothing!"

"I can see that..."

Sonic turned to the red light above his head, tapping his foot impatiently. Finally it turned green, and Sonic sped off in circles again.

Olimar watched Sonic run at this speed and started to think that this wasn't such a good idea, _"Look at him! He's running at super speed, and he's a hedgehog! Where he comes from, he's a hero. He even has an arch nemesis."_ he thought, _"I'm not like that..."_

Kirby grabbed Olimar's hand and led him to a large screen with buttons on it. Above all the buttons it said 'Training'. Kirby gestured to the buttons.

"You want me to choose my opponent?" Olimar asked.

Kirby nodded, "Poyoy!"

Olimar turned to the buttons on the screen. It listed all of the opponents he could choose from, player numbers, rules, items, level of difficulty...

Olimar stared blankly, "What is this, a video game?"

Kirby shrugged, "Poy."

Olimar looked at the list of names and scrolled through them, "Mario...Captian Falcon...Zelda...Pikachu... Luigi...? Hm, he looks like an easy opponent."

Olimar pressed the button below Luigi's picture, then pressed the start button and he was instantly transported to the Battlefield.

"Huh!" Olimar took in the sight of the battlefield before him as a green pipe appeared and Luigi jumped out of it.

"Let's-a go!" He said in an italian accent.

"Oh boy..."

Luigi put his fists up in a fighting stance. Not knowing what to do, Olimar threw a punch at his nose.

"OW! Why you-a hit Luigi in dee face?" he cried out.

"Wh- I thought we were supposed to fight..." said Olimar.

"Dee match not-a started yet!" Luigi answered.

Olimar grinned sheepishly, "Oh...my apologies..."

A booming voice was heard, "3...2...1...GO!"

And with that, Luigi shot fireballs out of his hands, just like Mario. Olimar dodged them, and instinctively reached behind him to grab a pikmin, but...he had no pikmin! Olimar's eyes scanned the battlefield for any pikmin sprouts, but saw none. Luigi charged at Olimar, throwing punches wildly. Olimar spotted a floating platform above him and jumped up to grab it and pull himself up.

While on all fours, he suddenly saw a red pikmin sprout appear beneath his hand. He lifted up his hand, and it vanished. Olimar put his hand back down in the same spot, and the sprout reappeared. He was now curious if pikmin WERE in the field, but only at his will.

"Fascinating!" he said.

At that moment, Luigi jumped up and attacked him from behind, knocking him back down to the main platform. Olimar knew he had to act fast. He reached down with both hands as if to pluck a pikmin sprout, and pulled.

_Pop!_

It worked! He now had a red pikmin by his side! As Luigi came back for another attack, Olimar grasped his pikmin and swung it like a bat, hitting Luigi smack in the face. While he recovered, Olimar plucked more pikmin to help, but almost fell back when he tried to pluck a seventh. It seems Brawl would only let him have 6 pikmin on the field! But now wasn't the time to complain, Luigi had recovered and started to attack again.

Startled, Olimar pointed and ordered his pikmin to attack Luigi. A purple pikmin leaped from his group and headbutted Luigi with so much force, that it flung the italian man off the stage and make him explode into oblivion.

"GAME!" the loud voice said.

Olimar wasn't worried. He had seen Kirby battle Mario beforehand; thus he knew that Luigi was fine. However, all of Olimar's pikmin vanished after the match was over. The poor pikmin. Olimar tried to not let his emotions get the best of him, as he walked off the battlefield.

Offstage, Luigi was there waiting for him, but he was upset.

"Eet always Luigi that-a loses...even-a to da new guy..." he sighed.

Olimar felt horrible. He reached over and patted Luigi's shoulder, "Hey, no hard feelings. Right?"

"Okai." Luigi cheered up a bit.

At that moment, Kirby ran in jumping excitedly and happily. "Poyo! Poyo poy!"

Olimar chuckled, petting his little pink friend. "I know, I did it!"

"Poyoyo!"

"You-a know Kirby?" Luigi asked.

"Yes, I was out in the forest, when I saw this large, ugly, turtle-like creature attacking him, and I saved him before he could get severely injured." Olimar explained.

"Big ugly turtle? You-a meen Bowser?"

"Bowser...? I suppose so..."

Kirby's stomach started growling, so he walked over to the item vending machine and pressed "Party Ball". The machine clattered before a party ball fell out of the slot.

"Poyo!" Kirby squealed happily. He opened up the party ball to find a feast inside. "Piiyo!" Kirby was about to inhale all of it, when he spotted a small, black container. The little pink puff curiously looked at the container, wondering what was inside it. Perhaps more food?

Olimar glanced behind Luigi and saw Kirby helping himself to a party ball full of food. "Goodness, he really can eat a lot." he chuckled.

Kirby tried to pry the container open, but didn't succeed. Instead he just swallowed the entire thing. But it tasted horrible. Oh well, he still had more to eat. Kirby inhaled the rest of the food and swallowed before throwing away tue party ball shell.

Then suddenly, Kirby started to get a stomach ache, and felt dizzy. Olimar noticed Kirby wobbling a bit on his feet.

"Kirby? Are you okay?" he asked.

Kirby felt worse, and he started to turn blue. Alarmed, Olimar picked up the little puffball and shook him gently.

"Kirby! What's wrong!" he shouted.

"Nnnnng..." Kirby groaned from the pain in his stomach.

Olimar turned to Luigi, "I-is there a hospital nearby!"

Luigi took Olimar to the medical bay, but a nurse at the desk would not let them in.

"Sorry sir, but you'll have to wait-"

"This can't wait! Kirby's been poisoned!" Olimar said in a slightly panicked tone.

"Maybe-a Samus help! She-a know a lot about poison." Luigi said, then he took Olimar to a room with the name "Samus Aran" on it.

"We-a need help, Kirby got-a seek from eating something!" Luigi explained.

Samus kneeled down to look at Kirby, then glanced at Olimar for a moment.

"W-well, is he alright!" Olimar asked.

"I should have an anti-toxin somewhere." Samus invited Olimar in.

He walked in and sat on the bed, holding sick, blue Kirby in his arms. He gently stroked his head to calm the poor little puff.

"P-poyo..." Kirby whimpered.

"It's alright. Miss Aran is going to give you medicine to make it better, okay?" Olimar said gently.

A couple minutes later, Samus returned with a small vial in her hand, "Here, have him drink this."

Olimar took the vial and held it to Kirby's mouth, only to have Kirby turn his head away and refuse.

"Kirby, if you want to feel better, you have to take the medicine." Olimar said, his voice full of concern, "Look, it's not dangerous!" Olimar took a tiny sip of the anti-toxin and grimaced from the awful taste, "See?"

Kirby wasn't convinced, he still refused to drink it. Olimar pleaded, "Kirby you're just going to feel worse if you don't drink it. C'mon, just down it as fast as you can and it'll be over before you know it. Please?" he said as he held the vial to Kirby's mouth once more. He finally drank it, then coughed horribly from the taste. Olimar smiled, "I know it tastes bad, but at least you'll feel better."

However, Kirby didn't feel better at all. In fact, his stomach ache suddenly started to get worse. Olimar watched as Kirby's face started to turn a bit green. Samus, who had been fiddling with her blaster, glanced up and saw Kirby's face as well. "Aww ffffff- This is the last thing I need." she said.

Olimar sighed, "Just get a basin or something in case he gets sick."

Samus looked at Olimar for a moment, "You're used to this, aren't you?"

Olimar grinned, "I have two kids..."

"Ah..." Samus got up and got a basin from under the sink, "Just make sure he doesn't get anything on the bed. I have to sleep there."

"Don't worry..." Olimar held the basin in front of Kirby, just as he lost his lunch. Olimar winced in sympathetic pain, while Samus turned and looked away.

As quickly as it happened, it was over. And Kirby's stomach felt much better. However, his throat was burning.

Olimar gently rubbed Kirby's back, "It's alright, it's probably better to get it out of your system anyways."

Kirby coughed, "P-poyo..."

"Do you want some water to rinse your mouth out? That can't taste good." Olimar smiled.

Kirby nodded.

Samus walked out to get a glass of water, "That was disgusting..."

Olimar glanced at her, then back to Kirby, "You'd think she wouldn't be so squeamish..."

Kirby managed a smile, "Poyo..."

Olimar noticed Kirby started to turn from blue, back to his normal pink color again. He smiled and tucked Kirby under the blanket. "Lie down for a bit and get some rest, okay?"

Kirby crawled back up onto Olimar's lap, curled up in the blanket. Olimar smiled, gently stroking Kirby's back as Samus returned with a glass of water.

"Hey, is he still-?"

Olimar franticly gestured for her to be quiet, then pointed to Kirby, who was already fast asleep.

Samus fell silent for a moment, then whispered, "Olimar, why are you doing this?"

Olimar didn't take his eyes off Kirby, "Doing what..?"

"Taking care of Kirby. Why were you so panicked when he was poisoned?"

"...He...he's just a child."

"So are Ness and Lucas. I don't see why-" Samus stopped, then gave a serious look, "Captian?"

"Hm?"

"You miss your kids, don't you?"

Olimar didn't answer.

Samus shook her head, "Transferring your parental instincts to Kirby won't get you back to them any faster. In fact, it may-"

Olimar interrupted her, "With all due respect, Miss Aran, shut up. This is not about them. This is about Kirby. He's been looking out for me ever since I came here, and I would be a pathetic excuse for a friend if I didn't do the same when he needed it."

Samus paused for a moment, "Well, if you feel that strongly about this..."

Olimar smiled down at Kirby sleeping peacefully in his lap, "Yes, he needs someone to look after him..."

* * *

><p><strong>This is going to be the last upload for a while. I'll be back in a few months, maybe longer. this goes for all m stories. sorry guys.<strong>


End file.
